There have been various types of pontoon bridge (also known as floating bridge) which are utilized to cross rivers or canals. Such pontoon bridges use foldable hollow floats or boats connected together and combined with specialized trucks. When installing, the trucks carry the floats to the river bank, slide and release the floats into the water. The floats then self-unfold. A number of people and tugboats guiding the boats are required to assemble the bridge. Portions of the bridge are connected together using axle-pin; and the connection is made by the people.
Self-propelled pontoon bridge is the modern one which is equipped with engines, propellers, and cranes. Therefore, the tugboats are eliminated in this type of pontoon bridge. However, lots of man manipulations are still required to install the bridge due to the unsuitable lateral connections between portions. Also, craning the connecting bars is time consuming. These are the two disadvantages of the contemporary pontoon bridges.